


The Captain of the Chargers

by MulticoloredRose



Series: Into Darkness, Unafraid [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alaren Lavellan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Mages and Templars, POV Iron Bull, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulticoloredRose/pseuds/MulticoloredRose
Summary: The Iron Bull knew what his orders were when he was assigned to get close to the Inquisition and the Herald. He knew how this was all going to turn out...or at least he thought he did.





	The Captain of the Chargers

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment for Inquisitor Alaren Lavellan.  
> Big changes mentioned in this one are once again the fact that the Inquisition reached out and recruited both Templars and Mages.  
> Other than that, nothing much.

**_Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun._ **

**(Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun.)**

**\- The Qun**

 

There was a reason why he’d been the one chosen to approach the newly formed Inquisition. Sure, there had been plenty of other options available for the Qun to pick from, but Hissrad is the best, and that’s not pride or arrogance talking – it’s just a simple fact.

He’d been mostly curious about the Inquisition and its ‘Herald’ long before his orders came in, back when the first tiny bits of information about them had started trickling down into the various parts of Thedas. It was obvious that something was happening here, something big. Possibly even bigger than the split between the mages and the Templars. The Chantry was all up in arms from the gall of another group trying to cut away a slice of the pie of power over the masses that the Chantry had held onto with an iron fist for centuries and the Qun was just curiously wary about the giant breach in the sky that no one else but the Inquisition seemed to care about.

It was sheer luck that put a group of Tevinter mages close enough to one of the foundling Inquisition camps among the Storm Coast and he sent Krem down to them with the mission to open communication between the two groups. He’d been unsurprised when Krem returned with a verbal promise from the Herald himself that they would be poking their heads in on them soon. It was obvious that they would, their Spymaster – the ex-Hand of the Divine – had to know of their reputation, and it would be foolish not to employ the mercenary group when their numbers were so few and so many threats were building up against them in the background.

_“So, tell me about him.” Bull asks, sitting down across from Krem and the other man shrugs slightly._

_“Not much past the basics. We didn’t talk long.” Krem answers. “Elven mage.” Bull nods at that, it was common enough knowledge after all. “Strange fellow that one.”_

_“Meaning?”_

_“Well, the rumor is that he’s Dalish right?” Krem asks and Bull nods. “Well, wouldn’t have figured that if someone hadn’t told me.” Bull leans forward at that._

_“Why?”_

_“No markings.” Krem replies. “And to be honest Boss, if I hadn’t known better, I’d almost think he was some halfbreed bastard of a lord or something.” Bull motions for Krem to go on. There are many tells that Bull has passed on to his second in command and how to read them. Krem’s got a natural talent for getting a read on potential marks or clients and he’s a good second set of eyes when Bull might be too much of a threat for first meetings. “Spoke like them is all.”_

_“Who?”_

_“The lords.”_

_“Could be trained.” Bull points out. “Montilyet is very good I hear.”_

_“Nah, too natural. This was learned alright, but not overnight.” Krem says with a shake of his head. “This is long term. Nothin new.”_

_“Interesting. And the others?” He asks and Krem snorts with a roll of his eyes._

_“Too distracted by the ears to notice anything else about him. I’m impressed they know he’s a mage, but they do have those ex-Templar, Chantry people running the things so maybe him being a mage is the only other thing they’re trained to notice about someone.”_

As per usual, Krem has hit the target right off the mark. Bull’s own first interaction with the Herald himself is in battle. When everyone else is distracted by spells and swords, but not the Iron Bull. The battlefield is the best place for people watching. People are less guarded about anything else that isn’t immediate survival, and because of that they tend to let things slip and the Inquisition’s Herald is no different.

The first thing that Bull notes about him is that he reminds Bull of Tevinter.

Not in the blood mage, we’re all psychotic idiots with delusions of grandeur sort of way, but in the way that he uses his magic. The mages in Orlais and Ferelden all behave the same way regardless of origin or Circle that they come from. They all act like they’re creating some taboo each time they use a spell. Like each time they cast there should be a heaviness to it and a penance for it.

The Herald has no such tell.

He uses his magic like it’s an extension of himself. Like an extra limb that just is. There’s no hint of any kind of shame or repentance in what he can do and in what he can do _well_. He’s been well trained, that’s for certain, but there’s something about his form that doesn’t lend itself to telling Bull where he learned it.

And that’s…odd.

Bull’s been around the Dalish, and Dalish herself, and he knows the Dalish clans tells. They have a lot more of them and almost all of them mimic Chantry thoughts than they want to admit. Lavellan doesn’t have them. And as odd as it is, he’s not the only one in their group that doesn’t either. Solas, the other elven apostate is the same way. Different from the Herald in the way that he hides more about his abilities than the other elf does. Lavellan moves like water and air, just a natural sort of flow about him. Solas moves like shadows and mist, every action hidden away like second nature.

The two elves are an oddity and a mystery that Bull can’t even begin to figure where to start with them.

But Solas the apostate elf isn’t his target right now, he’s extra filler. Hissrad’s target is Alaren Lavellan, the ‘Herald of Andraste’.

Honestly, the only thing funnier about that title and how the Chantry faithful respond to it is how the Herald himself responds to it. It’s some of the most genuine moments that the Herald has, when someone tries to ‘remind him’ that he’s some chosen savior of Andraste and he crinkles his nose like he just can’t help it or gets a soft look of pained disapproval. And that’s before he’s quick with the retort of how he is _not_ in any way chosen by the Chantry prophetess.

Honestly, the only thing that seems to keep Cassandra, Leliana or Josephine from tugging their hair out when it comes to the Herald’s constant ‘clarification’ about the Andraste thing is how diplomatic and calm he goes about it. Krem’s right, that’s training. That’s someone who has been coached in the ways of diplomacy and learned them well. Cullen seems to get a laugh out of it still though, each time having to hide a grin or a snort and Bull figures that’s because of the ex-Templar’s own dissatisfaction with the Chantry and the Templars and the fallout of their less than stellar actions.

But the training is never more obvious than the moments when the Herald gently handles any situation involving the Chantry mother who seems determined to ‘guide’ the Herald with her Chantry beliefs and teachings. It’s clear that Lavellan doesn’t agree with a single thing the Chantry mother says, but he’s careful about stepping on toes or wounding anyone’s pride or ego while still managing to draw the line to make sure that everyone knows where he stands. It’s easy to think that one might be able to talk over him, so many presume to do it because of their ingrained beliefs that anything they say or have to offer him is worth more than anything he might say due to the shape of his ears and the designation of his people. It’s something to behold each time he doesn’t let that stand, with his firm but softly spoken words.

He’ll be a good leader. If he lives that long.

It’s clear to Bull where all of this is going after all. The Seeker and the rest of the Herald’s self-appointed ‘advisors’ seem only concerned with the immediate, in their face threat. The giant breach hanging over the Conclave’s ruins. They’re only focusing on the first problem and dealing with the fallout as it comes, but the writing is on the wall. If the big breach is closed than something new is going to need to be done about this following that the Herald and the Inquisition has built up. It’s not going to just go away, and by naming itself the ‘Inquisition’ Cassandra has basically told the world that an Inquisitor will be arriving soon.

The obvious answer as to who that will be is Lavellan.

There’s really no one else to step into it. The Seeker seems to seek for a leader, not being fully ready to commit to it herself. Cullen is in a similar situation, trying to undo whatever guilt he carries from his past with the Templars and he’s an unfit choice for a leader. Leliana needs the shadows to work and the Inquisition would never be trusted under her command, not that she would take it and Josephine isn’t a fighter. She’s a diplomat through and through.

That leaves Lavellan.

And honestly, the only answer was always him. Who else would there be? They united the Inquisition under the Herald after all, and if he manages to close the breach like they think he can then they’ll have to rally their forces again and there’s still only one banner that the world will follow – and that would be the savior, hero – Herald.

Once again though, that’s only if he survives to see it. Bull’s noticed, of course he has. The strain that seems to wreak havoc in the young elf’s body any time he closes a breach. The paleness and shortness of breath that he hides behind an indomitable will and an iron spine.

The mark is too much for him.

Solas knows it too. If how the elf is always at his side, slowly becoming akin to fussing after each veil closing. The elf seems to be the only one who has the younger elf’s confidence, well as much of it as any of them have and he clearly knows what’s happening to the young Herald. Bull has to give the Herald though, he’s a general through and through, making sure that the soldiers and the laymen don’t see the damage. That they don’t know how precarious the elf’s hold on the mark truly is. That is one of the few reasons that Bull thinks he’ll be a good choice when the ‘choice’ comes around.

Mother Giselle seems to know it too. Or at least she knows that she’s in the perfect position to possibly gain some sort of authority or deference from the Herald. Unfortunately, she also seems to misunderstand how far that deference goes. Bull figures that she’ll learn soon enough, at some point her little comments about the Herald’s growing inner circle will step over the line and the Herald will put his foot down as he has with all others who try to talk over him and make decisions for him because he’s an ‘elf out of his element’.

_“You’ll need someone at your back, just to be safe.” Cassandra says, and Lavellan nods at her words._

_“I agree.” He glances up at Bull. “Iron Bull?”_

_“Perhaps someone a little more…vetted.” Cassandra interjects before Bull can answer the request. “No offense Bull.”_

_“None taken.” Bull replies and Lavellan shakes his head._

_“Bull will be fine.” He says and Cassandra gets an unhappy look._

_“I disagree. Bull is skilled, I’ll give him that but his loyalty is still in question and I do not think you should trust him to watch your back so easily.” She says and Lavellan takes a moment._

_“…Bull, may I ask you a question?” Lavellan asks and Bull motions for him to go. “You said the Ben-Hassrath sent you? Told you to get close?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then my question is this: how worried are the Qunari and your leaders about the breach?”_

_“Pretty fucking worried.” Bull replies easily and honestly._

_“More worried than they are about the chaos happening right now between the mages and the Templars?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“So, it’s safe to assume that your offer to be my front-line bodyguard wasn’t just an offer, but also an order? At least until the Breach is closed?” He questions and Bull nods with a small grin._

_“Yeah, pretty much Boss.” He agrees and it’s the honest truth. Until the Breach is closed, Bull will lay down his life for this tiny little thing. It’s what’s expected of him._

_“Then it’s settled. I’ll take the Bull with me.” Lavellan says, returning to the first conversation. Cassandra looks like she’s going to fight but the elf manages to silence her with a single raised hand. “Cassandra, it’s my choice, and I’ve made it. The Iron Bull is the rational choice and we all know it. Let’s move on to the next part of the plan, shall we?”_

Cassandra had visited him after that little meeting of the minds. Standing up to him like his size and his stature meant nothing to her, and from what he can see – it doesn’t. He respects her for that.

“If you harm him in any way, or allow harm to befall him. I will gut you.” She threatens and Bull smirks slightly. He doesn’t doubt she’ll try. Who knows, she might even succeed in doing some decent damage.

“Understood.” He tells her and she nods once, walking off to prep for their travel plans.

The little elf proves himself to be a force of nature to be reckoned with all on his own though, Bull being there or no and Cassandra seems to relax a little bit around him after that. Not much, that seems to be her way, but it’s a start.

The days go on like that for a while. The lot of them stomping around Ferelden and Orlais, closing veils and picking up followers left and right. Madame de Fer is a terrifying ally for the Herald, and Sera is just a hilarious spit in the face of all those who seem to think that the Inquisition has ‘standards’ when it comes to who they recruit. The ‘Red Jenny’ is a slight against all thoughts of the new Inquisition just following along the Templar’s previous pathway and Bull is secretly glad for it. There’s already one Templar order and they all saw how that turned out, the world doesn’t need another, and certainly not one led by someone who could turn around tomorrow and start claiming divine appointments.

Not that Bull thinks he will, but sometimes people can surprise you when power gets involved.

Honestly, the addition of Madame de Fer is the biggest shake up to the Herald than any other members, including Red Jenny, the Qunari spy and the ‘Grey Warden’. Vivienne seems determined to start debates with the young elf and Lavellan seems amiable to her overtures late at night when he can’t sleep and she offers to play a game or two of chess with him until he’s ready to depart for bed.

Bull likes to sit in on them. If only for the information that it nets him about the Herald and his world views. Bull isn’t allowed to sit in on his and Solas’s discussions after all, the older elf not being as lenient towards the Qunari as the younger of the two of them are.

_Vivienne moves a piece on the board and leans back in her chair, reaching for her wine glass and taking a sip. Lavellan looks over the board before moving a piece himself and looking up for her response. Bull’s been sitting through the two of them discussing mages and the Chantry for the last thirty minutes or so._

_“And as you know, a leash can be pulled in either direction.” Vivienne continues, moving a piece on the board and Lavellan seems to take his time with that statement, reaching over and grabbing his tea cup, taking a leisurely sip for a moment as he seems to consider his response to her words more than his next move._

_“Whereas that may be true.” Lavellan says finally, putting down his cup and reaching for his piece. “Only one side is wearing a collar.” He moves it and leans back. “Checkmate.”_

_“So it is, my dear.” Vivienne says, glancing at the board with a look of amused pleasure. “It seems this one is yours as well.”_

_“Thank you for the game, Lady Vivienne. I do think I’ll turn in for the night.” Lavellan says and she inclines to him. A gesture he returns as he stands and excuses himself, bidding good night to Iron Bull as well._

_“That’s one to watch out for.” Vivienne says to him as she looks at the board, chuckling slightly to herself as she daintily pushes over her king piece._

**_Yes he is._ ** _Bull thinks to himself._

~+~

“I think it’s a little absurd.” Lavellan says once Cullen and the others finally turn the conversation over to him. “We already know that there are those who do not fully endorse everything that the Lord Seeker is doing. Barrows was proof of that in Val Royeux. This belief that we cannot reach out to both seems slightly irrational.”

“Absurd or not, the Templars will never be seen assisting us if we go to the Mage Rebellion. And Fiona won’t trust us if Templars are here.” Cullen replies and Lavellan takes a moment. “Whether you like it or not, we need to make a choice. And that choice will have long reaching repercussions.” Lavellan is silent for a little bit longer after Cullen’s entreaty.

“No.” He finally says, and it’s a soft but firm retort.

“No?” Cassandra repeats with confusion in her voice. “What do you mean no?”

“We are the Inquisition.” Lavellan says, “We are not the Chantry. We are not the Templars and we are not the Circle. We are separate from it, and we need to show that.” He shakes his head. “We cannot be shown taking sides. The Inquisition was created to be a bridge between what was being done and what needed to be done.” He looks at each of them. “We need to continue to be that bridge, and that doesn’t just end at the Breach. I believe that it’s possible that the Inquisition can do so much more, and it starts here. In bringing _both_ sides together.”

“You want to bring an end to the rebellion?” Cullen asks surprised and Lavellan shakes his head.

“No. I want to be a neutral party, and I don’t want the mistakes of the past to govern and chokehold us now.” Lavellan replies. “I want the Inquisition to be a place _apart_ from the Templar-Mage war. A place where either side can come and work together for a singular goal, which right now is closing the Breach.”

“It’s a noble goal, that’s for certain.” Cassandra says. “But unrealistic. Neither side will go for it.”

“We’ll still try.” Lavellan replies. “I will go to Redcliffe. Fiona has offered up the ability to open talks with the Inquisition and I intend to take it.” He glances at Josephine. “Is there a way to reach out and get an audience with the Templars?”

“…it won’t be easy.” Josephine says, tapping her pen against her board. “Especially if they learn that we are courting the mages.”

“We could keep it quiet.” Cullen offers and Lavellan shakes his head.

“No, if we’re going to do this – and do this right, we’re going to be upfront about it. The mages will take it as an insult if we pretend like we’re doing something worth hiding in talking with them.” Lavellan points out and Bull watches from the background as the advisors give each other looks.

“This isn’t going to end well.” Cassandra says and Lavellan gives her a small smile.

“Probably not, but we still need to do it.” He says and Bull watches as the others sigh before they nod and start putting up opportunities and options for reaching out to both groups.

~+~

Gereon Alexius is an unexpected and unwelcome surprise. Even more so than the revelation that the Mage Rebellion has pledged itself to the Tevinter Imperium.

This – _This_ is why mages can’t be trusted.

Lavellan takes the information like a Champion, barely even looking as unmoored as Bull is sure he no doubt feels. He’s more confused why someone would parade around looking like Fiona – if that’s the story they’re seriously going to try and peddle – and bring the Inquisition to Redcliffe.

Gereon interjects himself into their conversation with so much skeevy sleaze about him that _Bull_ almost wants to take a bath just to get it off of him. It’s clear that the man believes that he has some sort of control or power over the Herald now that he holds the mages captive. Lavellan however negotiates like a pro and Bull is actually almost sad that the show is interrupted when the son of Gereon walks up and practically falls on top of the Herald.

The entire entourage there with the Herald is on their feet and ready to defend the Herald in a second, but nothing seems to come from the ill-timed ‘fainting spell’.

“Come to the Chantry, you are in danger.” Lavellan reads off of the note that Felix Alexius has apparently pressed into his hand during his little show and Bull inwardly sides with Cassandra when she points out that this might be an obvious trap.

In the end, they decide to head over to the Chantry regardless.

Bull will admit, he was expecting an ambush or something. What he wasn’t expecting was a mage single handedly fighting back every demon that kept pouring out from a nearby breach. There’s a brief pause and the stranger turns and glances at them. He’s exceedingly easy on the eyes and Bull doesn’t trust him in the slightest.

“Oh good, you’re finally here. Now help me close this would you?” The man says with an almost jolly tone to his voice and Lavellan easily steps forward, dragging the rest of them with him as he steps in to aid with the next surge of demons.

Bull does have to admit, it never gets old watching the mark on the Herald’s hand close a breach. There’s a kind of power there, an elemental and raw thing that’s just awe-inspiring to watch. The other man seems to feel the same way, his curiosity about the mark just oozing out of him.

“Fascinating.” He tilts his head. “How does that work exactly?” He laughs a little when he receives no answer. “You don’t even know, do you? You just wriggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes.”

“Who are you?” Lavellan asks, cutting off the other mages train of thought.

“Ah, getting a head of myself I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?” Dorian says and Bull inwardly growls. Another fucking Tevinter, another fucking Tevinter _noble_.

“Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst.”

“Suspicious friends you have here.” Dorian says and Bull sits quietly as he spins a story about Alexius and Felix arrives to back him up. Apparently the Tevinters off the coast weren’t all that lucky to stumble across after all, there seems to be some kind of Tevinter doomsday cult happening.

…Of course there is.

Lavellan seems to trust the two of them though, a decision that Bull stands against and most of his inner circle does as well, but if there’s even a grain of truth in the two mages story, then Lavellan is right and they don’t have any other choice but then to step in and try to deal with the problem at hand.

“You shouldn’t trust that one.” Bull warns Lavellan and the elf smiles at him.

“I’ll take that into consideration.” He says and Bull can’t help but remember how he said those exact words to Mother Giselle when the Chantry mother tried to tell him something similar about Bull and Sera. Apparently, Lavellan is determined not to be rational when it comes to giving out his trust, which is going to make Bull’s job a lot harder if Dorian reveals himself to be a Venatori blood mage sleeper agent trying to get close to the Herald.

~+~

Something has happened, and for once, Bull has no idea what it was.

Lavellan and Dorian were right next to them one moment, then there was a large wash of magic around the area and then they’re stepping out of what looks to be a portal mere feet away from Alexius.

And something has happened, because the look in Lavellan’s eyes is colder than anything Bull has ever seen from him before. He looks more like the righteous leader, fabled hero of Andraste than he ever has before in that moment. This isn’t the Lavellan who stood in that room and spoke of finding peace. This is one who has come to judge.

It’s shocking. Bull wouldn’t have thought that he had it in him. That iron will that a leader needs. Lavellan had always seemed slightly naïve and young to Bull in the moments before this…but this side of him? This side they could use more often.

That look doesn’t leave the elf’s face as he straightens his back and stands opposite a king to barter for the mages loyalty. That look doesn’t leave him for a while as Dorian and him sit in silence in the wagon that takes them back to Haven.

Bull doesn’t need to be told as he watches the two of them. Something has happened, and whatever it was – Dorian of House Pavus most recently of Minrathous is here to stay. Bull can tell from the haunted look that’s in _both_ of their eyes. He can tell by the way they keep glancing at each other, as if checking in on the other and the writing is on the wall.

The Tevinter Altus stays.

The Chantry Mother is going to have a _field day_ with that.

~+~

The ‘Elder One’ apparently doesn’t like having his toys taken from him. That much is clear when they stomp down on Haven in the middle of the night.

“If he wants me, I’m going to make him work for it.” Lavellan says and his shoulders are solid and strong. There are a few token protests to his statement, and Bull’s not surprised when Lavellan asks for both him and Blackwall to aid him in dealing a blow to the Blight Magister’s forces and to buy the others time.

“I’ll go with you and Tiny.” Varric states, pulling his crossbow out again and Lavellan nods, saying some of his final goodbyes before they all rush out to drag the enemy’s attention to them.

“Are you still with me?” Lavellan asks with a slightly playful smile and Bull returns it as he hefts his weapon off his back.

“Absolutely Boss. Lead the way.”

The battle isn’t easy in the slightest. With giant red lyrium creatures that used to be Templars attacking them and rogue mages dropping spells down on them from left and right.

Lavellan holds though. He has to, they don’t have any other choice if they want the Inquisition to live.

“Go!” Lavellan shouts, throwing magic into his command as he all but shoves Varric and Bull out of the area and into safety as the bloody _dragon_ drops down and cuts him off from them.

“We have to go back!” Varric shouts and Bull just grabs his arm.

“We can’t help him, and if he’s going to have a chance, he needs to not be worrying about us.” Bull tells him and Varric looks torn. He’s gotten quite close to the young Herald over all this time and he lets out a curse as he turns around and rushes off with Bull.

It’s actually horrible to arrive at the camp without the Herald with them. To see the hopefulness in all of the others faces and watching it just fall away when they realize that they’re a member short.

It’s like their arrival sans Herald kills all hope left in the camp and everyone just…falls apart. Bull wants to admit that it’s impressive to a point, that an _elf_ has made such an impression on mages, templars, nobles and commoners alike that just the mere realization that he will no longer be coming to speak with them or save them has got them looking lost in the snow. Like they’re ready to just give up and let this be the place where the Inquisition ends.

“They found him!” Bull doesn’t even deny how quickly his head snaps up at those words, and he’s up and moving with the rest of them to see the return scouting party. The young elf is completely lifeless in Cullen’s arms and no one seems to really breathe until the healers exit the tent saying that he was going to make it.

“He’s a stubborn fool.” Varric says, laughing and rubbing a hand over his face. “God, I need to stop finding stubborn fools.” Bull smiles at that.

“To stubborn fools.” He says, holding up his drink and the rest of the Herald’s team seems to give him random snorts and chuckles before they nod and get drinks for themselves before holding them up.

“To stubborn fools.” They say, clinking them.

“To Alaren.” Varric says and he gets more nods.

“To Alaren.” The repeat.

Hope creeps back up on them that night.


End file.
